Honey Boy
Honey Boy is a 2019 American drama film directed by Alma Har'el (in her narrative feature directorial debut) with a screenplay by Shia LaBeouf, based on his childhood and his relationship with his father. Storyline Plot A young actor's stormy childhood and early adult years as he struggles to reconcile with his father and deal with his mental health. Genre * Drama Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * 14A (Canada) * 11 (Denmark) * 15A (Ireland) * 12 (Netherlands) * 15 (South Korea) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Honey Boy 2019 poster 1.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Alma Har'el Writing Credits * Shia LaBeouf (written by) Cast * Shia LaBeouf - James Lort * Lucas Hedges - Otis (22) * Noah Jupe - Otis (12) * FKA Twigs - Shy Girl * Maika Monroe - Sandra * Natasha Lyonne - Mom * Martin Starr - Alec * Byron Bowers - Percy * Laura San Giacomo - Dr. Moreno * Clifton Collins Jr. - Tom Producers * Bill Benenson (executive producer) * Fred Berger (executive producer) * Anthony Brandonisio (co-producer) * Rebecca Cammarata (co-producer) * Daniel Crown (executive producer) * Anita Gou (producer) * Alma Har'el (producer) * Brian Kavanaugh-Jones (producer) * Chris Leggett (producer) * Yoni Liebling (associate producer) * Rafael Marmor (executive producer) * Linda Moran (co-executive producer) * Daniela Taplin Lundberg (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * January 25, 2019 (USA) (Sundance Film Festival) * September 10, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * September 27, 2019 (Norway) (Bergen International Film Festival) * September 28, 2019 (USA) (Aspen Film Festival) * October 2, 2019 (USA) (Woodstock Film Festival) * October 6, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 9, 2019 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 13, 2019 (Israel) (Haifa Film Festival) * October 18, 2019 (France) (La Roche-sur-Yon Film Festival) * October 18, 2019 (India) (Mumbai Film Festival) * October 20, 2019 (Italy) (Rome Film Fest) * October 22, 2019 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * November 6, 2019 (Poland) (American Film Festival) * November 8, 2019 (USA) (limited) * November 10, 2019 (Sweden) (Stockholm International Film Festival) * November 13, 2019 (Poland) (Camerimage International Film Festival) * November 14, 2019 (Denmark) (Weekend) * November 15, 2019 (Mexico) (Los Cabos International Film Festival) * November 25, 2019 (Egypt) (Cairo International Film Festival) * November 27, 2019 (USA) * November 29, 2019 (Canada) (limited) * December 6, 2019 (UK) * December 6, 2019 (Ireland) * December 6, 2019 (Poland) * December 10, 2019 (Brazil) (Rio de Janeiro International Film Festival) * December 19, 2019 (Denmark) * January 12, 2020 (Netherlands) (PAC Festival) * February 7, 2020 (Turkey) * February 8, 2020 (Ukraine) (Kyiv) (American Independence Film Festival) * February 27, 2020 (Australia) * February 27, 2020 (Italy) * April 16, 2020 (Netherlands) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - August 8, 2019 * Trailer 2 - November 22, 2019 Reception Box office Honey Boy grossed $3.2 million worldwide on a $3.5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.4 rating on IMDb and a 93% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Automatik * Delirio Films * Kindred Spirit * Red Crown Productions * Stay Gold Features Distributors * Amazon Studios (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Poland) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Stage 6 Films (2019) (Non-US) (all media) Technical Specs Runtime * 94 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films